


Going Postal

by whiterabbit1613



Series: Twelve Days (2007) [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit1613/pseuds/whiterabbit1613





	Going Postal

The 12 Days of Christmas Day 6 : Going Postal  
fma; humor/fluff; ed/al if you have your slash goggles on  
  
     When he'd first taken the job, Alphonse had been proud to be a member of the United States Postal Service. It represented a certain level of accomplishment on his part; he'd had to prove his English proficiency, then clear a background check from the government. the fact that he'd managed to land a mail route was, for him, the ultimate sign of his position as a new American citizen.  
     But today, it didn't feel quite so glamorous. He trudged into the modest apartment he and Ed shared in the Polish part of town, an hour and a half late, soaked to the bone. Ed helped him out of his sodden coat, wrapped him in a blanket and sat him down on the couch, which is when Al lost it and started to cry.  
     "Al, what happened?" Ed hugged his brother tightly, rubbing his back as the younger man hiccuped into his shoulder.  
     Al sighed and tried to quiet his sobs. "I had a bad day. It was rainy and cold, and that dog up on East Road chased me again."  
     "Did he bite you?"  
     "No, no. I outran him, as usual. But I ran into a trashcan when he got me down a back alley. I'd probably smell if it hadn't been raining so hard. Oh, and my boss hates me."  
     "I doubt that." Ed pulled back to look his brother in the eyes. "You work harder than anyone else."  
     "I'm too young, though. At least, that's what my boss thinks. He's just a jerk."  
     They cuddled. Next door, their neighbor's baby woke up and started squalling, which was annoying but pretty routine. Ed disentangled himself and padded into the kitchen, coming back with a bowl of steaming soup after a moment spent clunking pots and pans together. He sat, watching Al eat and rubbing his hands on his trousers.  
     "What is it, Brother?" Al finally asked, setting down his spoon.  
     Ed seemed nervous. "Um. Well, they offered me a teaching position. It's just freshman physics for now, but-"  
     Al seemed to be on the verge of tears again. "You're taking it, right?"  
     "Of course!" Ed looked at his brother from beneath his eyelashes. "I was thinking you could go back to school. If you wanted to."  
     He got a quiet look in reply, until Al said, "I think this might be a good day after all."


End file.
